


Dance Dream Realization

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KH2-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Waiting for Riku after school.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Dance Dream Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> "For Taichara." About a decade ago?

"Where is he?" Sora asked as he kicked at a small rock. It bounced over to between where Kairi and Selphie stood, each already having shed their uniform jackets.

"Maybe he got detention," Tidus suggested as he shifted his school bag from one side to the other.

They'd been waiting far too long.

"He sounded like he really wanted to play Dance Dream Realization," Kairi said. "Well, at least see Selphie's new Viper system."

"You can play with the normal controller, too," Selphie interjected. "But me, I gotta dance!"

She jumped up and down a couple of times in odd pantomime of what had to be a Dance Dream Realization move, nearly crashing into Wakka as he walked up to the group.

"Told ya not to wait for me," Wakka said as he raised a hand in greeting.

"We're waiting for Riku," Sora said as he looked up at the red-haired boy. "You're in the same class. Did he stay after, too?"

Wakka shook his head.

"I wanted to know how tall he is," Tidus muttered. "I've barely grown."

"Two inches!" Kairi proclaimed. "But Sora, you and Riku missed last year's school physicals so I bet your numbers were really different."

"I've grown a bit," Sora admitted. "The nurse said..."

"Oh!"

Everyone turned to look at Wakka.

"That's right," he said. "I was in line right after Riku, ya."

"So you heard?" Selphie asked.

Wakka nodded. "He musta bailed when the nurse went to get the other nurse."

"They only do that when something's wrong," Sora said.

"Was something wrong with Riku?" Kairi asked as she inched closer to Wakka.

"I don't know," Wakka admitted. "But the nurse told him to stay right there where he was while she got the other nurse. Wanted the other nurse to listen to his heartbeat, ya"

"His heart..." Kairi spoke almost as though she was thinking aloud.

"S'weird," Wakka continued. "Said she wanted the other nurse to hear because she almost thought she could hear two hearts, not quite beating as one."

Sora nodded before looking to Kairi.

"No Dance Dream today."


End file.
